Methods and systems for treating wastewater are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,206 of Dea discloses a system for home wastewater treatment and disposal. As disclosed, a system for the treatment and disposal of home wastewater suitable for use in areas where conventional systems such as septic systems are inappropriate due to poor soil percolation capabilities. A batch process treatment tank in which the waste liquid is subjected to aerobic treatment is combined with an above-around disposal field in which the treated waste liquid from the aerobic treating tank is dispersed through direct evaporation to the air. Further dispersal is facilitated through the use of evapo-transpiration. The aforementioned above-ground disposal field is suitable for installation on either flat or sloping terrain and is of a sufficient size to prevent overflow of waste liquids.
A more recent patent of Dinges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,985 disclosed a method for application of wastewater to plants for improved wastewater treatment. The Dinges patent discloses a method and means for application of wastewater to plants for improved wastewater treatment having an overhead distribution system for application of wastewater to plants. Purification of agricultural, commercial, domestic, mining and industrial liquid waste by passage of the waste through a shallow basin, pond, tank or the like is covered with water or other species of Pontederiaceae, e.g. Pontederia spp., in particular, and other species cultured in a hydroponic mode in conjunction with or separately from Pontederiaceae, is accomplished by distribution of recycled liquid waste on the leaves and stems of the plants by spraying, sprinkling, splashing or the like. Depending on the quality and quantity of the wastewater, appropriate application rates, either intermittently or continuously, are utilized to effect positive contact of the liquid waste with living biota attached upon plants roots to attain greater treatment effectiveness and efficiency; to maintain aerobiosis in the root zone; and to, under a continuous application mode exploit plants leaves as solid substrate for biofilm attachment so as to fashion a living filter that further improves system effectiveness, efficiency and cost worthiness.
Further, Austin U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,940 discloses a nitrogen removal system and method for wastewater treatment lagoons. As disclosed, a wastewater treatment process integrates a tidal nitration system with a wastewater treatment lagoon. Raw effluent enters a lagoon having a persistent anoxic or anaerobic state and a long residence time to permit suspended solids to settle to the bottom, forming a blanket of sludge. Water above the sludge blanket is comparatively clearer than raw effluent. Discharge from the clear water zone contains organic carbon, organic nitrogen, ammonia, and other nutrients. In the lagoon, complex carbohydrates and fats are broken down into simpler organic compounds by bacterial action, a substantial portion transformed to carbon dioxide by bacterial respiration, reducing BOD. Organic forms of nitrogen are transformed into ammonium ions by bacterial action. Adjacent to the lagoon is a sump that takes water from the clear zone to a tidal cell, and recycles water from the clear zone into the tidal cell, which then discharges back into the lagoon.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved method and system for wastewater treatment in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential commercial market for such methods and systems because they are suitable for treating animal and human waste, converting carbon dioxide into oxygen and removing odor. Such systems are also efficient, eliminate the use of industrial chemicals, are relatively simple in design, rugged and can be constructed and maintained at a reasonable cost and do not require an extensive use of land.